Tomb Raider: Apocolypse
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: Lara Croft receives a phone call from an old friend, Norbert Dane. He invites her over to Germany to help him uncover new, unidentified fossils of odd sea-creatures from during the Jurassic period. Little do either of these archaeologists know that other men are after this fossil. Men who are wearing an umbrella emblem on their shoulders.


**Story is set after Tomb Raider Underworld and after Resident Evil 4.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lara flicked onto the next page, readjusting her back a little. Her heavy training boots were resting on the coffee table while she sat comfortably in her over-sized king-like armchair. She was reading a book written by Sir. Arthur Keheen, a person who proposed an interesting theory about World War II. He believed that the reason why the Germans averted their attention from the British to the Russians was because of an ancient Slovenian artifact. An artifact that was supposed to cause the Soviet Union to fall into shambles if used correctly.

"Lady Croft?" Winston cocked his head a little to the side. Lara lifted her eyes from her book to look up at her loyal butler.

"Yes?" she asked in a rather annoyed voice. She didn't like being distracted.

"I was just... I'm sorry," he gave a small bow to her. She rolled her eyes and closed the book she was reading. She tossed it onto the coffee table where her feet were resting.

"Speak Winston. What is it?" she asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I believe Zip is now interviewing the new historian," he explained. Lara's frown deepened. She didn't like the idea of Alister being replaced, but there was no other she was going to continue her work. She needed someone on the inside, knowing what he was doing while she was off raiding another tomb.

"I know that look Lady Croft," Winston warned her, "please don't judge her like the previous ones," he pleaded.

"_Her_?" Lara raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, I do believe when I say 'her' it means I refer to the sex of a female," he replied back with a gentle smile. Lara could no resist smiling back at him.

"I also have some other news," Winston changed his tone, "Mr. Dane called, asking for you. I simply told him you were busy and if you were available, you'd call him back as soon as possible."

"Norbert Dane?" Lara's eyes widened in surprise. Winston thought he knew every single aquantance of Lara's by face and name, but clearly, to him, this did not ring any bells.

"I don't believe I've ever met Mr. Dane," he said gruffly.

"I need to call him back," Lara stood up abruptly and headed upstairs towards the phone that placed on the cupboard. She looked back at the last call and pressed the dial button. She let the few tones ring into her ear until finally someone answered it on the other end.

"Hello?" a male voice spoke.

"Norbert? It's me, Lara," she said, unable to control her excitement.

"Ah Lara! I thought I'd never hear from you!"

"It's been much too long. Why this sudden call?"

"Lara, I need your help in uncovering a new tomb here in Germany," he told her.

"Germany?" Lara's voice raised in pitch. An odd place for a tomb, she thought.

"Yes, I've uncovered a set of fascinating fossils dating back during the Jurassic period! However, we are road blocked and cannot continue our journey inwards. It'll take weeks, if not months, to create a clear passage way and to build sufficient bridges."

"I get it," Lara rolled her eyes, "you want me to come down, sneak inside and grab the shiniest thing I see?" Lara smiled.

"Precisely! Remember Lara, the tomb is fragile so no big guns this time," he warned her.

"Norbert, I'm a girl filled with an adventurous personality. What's the harm in accessorizing a little?" she joked.

"A_ little_," he mocked her with a chuckle. "When can you get here?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll be there tonight," Lara told him.

"Great Lara! I can't wait to see you!"

"Neither can I wait to see you, old friend," and with that she hung up on the phone. Winston stood by the banister, looking up at Lara. There was worry in his eyes.

"Oh don't pout Winston!" Lara patted him on the shoulder. "Mr. Dane worked once with my dad. He's a good friend of mine and my father trusted him," Lara told him.

"I just can't believe I was never told about him," Winston felt a little hurt.

"I'm sure my father mentioned him sometime ago and you simply can't recall him," she reassured him. "I need Zip," she suddenly stated and ran back up the stairs. She turned right into a long beautiful corridor and opened her first door to the left. She entered her father's office, which was now, basically, Zip's tech lab. There were wires hanging from the ceiling and from the walls. There were computers of all sorts on every single desk.

"Zip!" Lara called out immediately upon entrance. However, he was not alone. He was sitting at his table, speaking to a woman dressed in a suit. She had short black hair that was laid out perfectly. She wore killer heels and seemed addressable in a formal manner. She had a thin red scarf wrapped around her neck. Zip awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"And this is Lara Croft herself," he gave her an odd smile. Lara watched as the woman turned around to face her. "Lara, I'd like to introduce you to Ada Wong. She's doing really well with the interview so far... a good candidate," Zip assured her. Lara pursed her lips a little. She stared at the Asian in front of her in awe, at first, and then in jealousy. She was smoking hot.

Ada herself admitted that Ms. Croft was nothing like she expected. She was told that Lara was bold yet lady-like. Now she knew what all of them meant. She had long hair tied back in a pony tail, she had beautiful curves and breasts that most women would die for. However, she was wearing military boots, a gray tight top and loose tracksuit pants tucked in her black boots.

"Ms. Croft," Ada took a few steps closer to her. "Ada Wong at your service," she offered her hand. Lara took hold of it and gave her a polite shake and a forced smile.

"Pleasure," Lara told her. They looked at each other for a moment longer until an idea popped into her head. "Zip?" Lara called out.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You said she was a good candidate?" Lara asked.

"Ah ha..." he replied, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Ms. Wong, what do you know about Germany during Jurassic Era ?" Lara asked her. Ada understood this was some sort of test. A quick answer with relative information was all she was asking for.

"Not much," she began with an innocent shrug, "I know some fossils have been found in Southern Germany of tiny sea-creatures like _Cycleryons _and _Alligatorelli_," she replied.

"Basically, not very popular when it comes to big dinosaurs?" Lara verified. "Zip, I'm going to Germany," she told him. "Ms. Wong, you're hired," Lara turned her attention back to her.

"Wait! Why Germany? Where are you going?" Zip began asking her.

"I'm leaving in half an hour by jet. I need to pack up and get ready. I want a water-proof GPS, four sticky grenades, a sniper rifle and my two best friends," she added with a wink before walking out the door.

"What?" Zip sighed in shock. "I hate when she does that," he angrily kicked his computer.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter~ Something simple and easy so far :)**


End file.
